Love? Hate? Like theirs a difference
by ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl
Summary: Rating is for violence and language. How does Stephanie McMahon really feel about Chris Jericho? Evereyone seems to know but her. Other main characters Shane McMahon, Lance Storm, Eric Bischoff and others will appear.
1. Default Chapter

So the titles kinda crap but its all i could come up with lol. The fic starts a little heavy but it will get lighter =)  
  
I don't own any of the wrestlers and it doesnt reflect my view of the people in it.  
  
Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Who the hell does he think he is the...." Stephanie McMahon muttered to herself as she walked the halls of Titan towers until she went smack into someone  
  
"Oh sorry" Chris said looking at who he hit  
  
" Why dont you watch where youre going you idiot!" Stephanie snapped before barging past  
  
" And a good morning to you too princess" Chris said to himself shaking his head.  
  
Later that day when Stephanie reached the elevator she waited for it to come for about 3 seconds before deciding it was taking to long  
  
"Come on you stupid damn thing" Stephanie said hitting the door with her fist and almost breaking her hand in the process  
  
The doors finally opened and there stood Chris Jericho who muttered oh great to himself  
  
Stephanie got in rubbing her hand.  
  
"You ok?" Chris asked indicating to her hand  
  
" Oh yeah i always rub my hand like that for no reason what so ever"  
  
Chris ignored her and waited for the lift to come to a floor, he didnt care which as long as she wasnt getting off on it too.  
  
"Finally i thought this day would never end" Stephanie said to herself as she walked through the parking lot looking through her bag for her keys, she turned the corner to once again hit someone, sending everything in her bag flying she looked to see who it was she hit  
  
" I might have guessed what the hell is wrong with you are you blind and stupid?"  
  
" I've had enough of this all day i've put up with your insults. I don't know what's wrong with you and i couldnt care less but whatever it is deal with it and stop being such a stuck up bitch!" Chris said without a pause to breathe leaving Stephanie stunned as Chris barged past and disappeared.  
  
That night Steph lay in bed, she thought she'd go straight off to sleep with the day she'd had but she couldnt get what Chris had said to her out of her head. Why? Why did she care so many hes not the first person to call her a bitch and probably not that last.  
  
"To hell with this" Stephanie said to herself as she got out of bed threw on a pair sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt and headed for the bar.  
  
She reached the bar sat down and waited for the bar tender, as she waited she looked around, suprisingly it was pretty busy. She looked to the other side of the bar and saw an all too familiar face.  
  
"Chris" she said to herself  
  
He was at the other side of the bar and obviously hadn't noticed her, some bimbo was next to him trying to chat him up but she guessed it wasnt working, as he looked bored out of his skull. The bar tender finally came over and asked her what she wanted,  
  
"Umm serve them first" Steph replied with a smile pointing to the couple next to her as she made her way over to Chris.  
  
"Hey" Steph said sounding like a schoolgirl, which shocked her a little  
  
Chris turned to see who it was hoping they'd save him from the blonde next to him before seeing who was there  
  
'This night gets better and better' he muttered to himself before taking a long drink of beer.  
  
"Umm excuse me we where talking here" the blonde said reminding Steph of a girl from Clueless  
  
"I like so care" Steph replied with a smile  
  
Sensing a bitch fight about to break out Chris broke the tension  
  
" So what did i do now huh? Did i drink my beer wrong? Or did i sit at the wrong end of the bar? Or maybe its my breathing thats bothering you" Chris said with a sarcastic smile  
  
" I wanted t" but before Stephanie could finish Chris got up  
  
" Nevermind i dont care, i'm out of here" Chris threw some bills on the bar and pushed past Stephanie swiftly followed by clueless  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you" She called after him as Steph followed  
  
" NO!" Chris shouted "i mean no you stay here and have another drink bye" before the girl could protest Chris was out the building and Stephanie had practically thrown her over getting past to follow Chris.  
  
Chris got outside and took a deep breathe took a look up and down the street before hearing that voice again.  
  
"Wait Chris i need to talk to you" Steph said as she apologised for almost stepping on what she guessed was someone's dog but could have been a rat in a coat.  
  
" Stalking is illegal you know" Chris said raising his eyebrows  
  
" I know i just.."  
  
"I JUST dont give a damn!" Chris snapped  
  
" Theirs no need to be so rude" Stephanie replied hands on hips, Chris staired at her disbelief over his face  
  
"You have got to be kidding! Today you have called me an idiot, blind, stupid, a loser"  
  
"I didnt say that" Stephanie protested  
  
" Yes you did"  
  
" Ok i did but i didnt think you heard it" Stephanie trailed off. But Chris was not in the mood so he just turned and walked down the road  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" Youre under the allusion that's any of your business"  
  
" I'm one of your boss' so it is" Stephanie said firmly as she placed herself in Chris' path  
  
" BUT i'm not working now and your Dad and Brother know i'll be ready for work tomorrow so go away!" Chris barged past  
  
" I'm sorry ok i know i was a real bitch today" Steph called after Chris but he just kept walking so she ran after him.   
  
She got round the corner and he was gone.  
  
"Lets see he's either" she looked at the 2 bars  
  
" In a cocktail bar or the one with very loud music coming from it" Stephanie didnt even need to think about it she headed to the bar with the loud music  
  
She got in the bar and her jaw dropped how the hell was she supposed to find him in this crowd she headed for the bar and asked the bartender who laughed and said that could be anyone in here. He didnt seem too impressed when she said he's got gorgeous blue eyes so she ordered a drink and sat down.  
  
She drank it and when he asked for the money she realised she had no money she was going to put her drinks on the hotel tab.  
  
"Umm the thing is"  
  
"I'll pay" a voice behind said as a guy who looked more out of place than her handed the bartender the money.  
  
"Thanks that was very kind of you" Stephanie said with a smile  
  
" Youre welcome so you dont look the type to hang out at a club like this"  
  
" Neither do you"  
  
"True buy you another drink?"  
  
Hours went by and Stephanie had lost count of how many drinks she had, had. Fozzy started to play and steph cheered  
  
" I know him!" she shouted  
  
" Sure you do" the guy who had brought her all the drinks replied  
  
" I do its Chrissy's band"  
  
"Chrissy?" the man said but she didnt hear as she was climbing onto the bar and started dancing which the guys at the bar where very pleased about.  
  
Meanwhile Chris was near the stage he signed an autograph for a girl and smiled. He turned to pick up his drink and heard lots of cheering on the other side of the bar. He looked and saw a girl dancing in sweat pants and a bra and laughed as he had a drink of beer then he saw her face. When he'd recovered from choking on his drink he checked again it was her  
  
" My eyes! My eyes!!! I'm blind," he shouted. He walked toward the door trying not to look at her when he noticed the guys where trying to get her to take more off something she didnt seem to want to do.   
  
"Damn it" he said to himself as he pushed threw the crowd  
  
"Steph!" he shouted up as Steph was trying to stop a man pulling her trousers down  
  
"Chris"  
  
Chris reached up and took her off the bar to a host of boo's  
  
" Hey who do you think you are she's ours"  
  
"No she's not," Chris said staring the guy down until he heard a guy next to the Neanderthal say he is a wrestler and guy backed off.  
  
  
  
Stephanie and Chris made there way outside he took her to the ally as she was just wearing a bra on top  
  
"Are you ok?" Chris asked as he took off his jacket and handing it to her  
  
" Yeah embarrassed but i'll live" she added with a smile  
  
"But will your boy?" a voice behind them asked. They both turned and saw the Neanderthal from the bar standing with 4 others carrying a metal pipe. One went for Chris who had pushed Stephanie out the way and one guy came over to her as she tried to stop another from attacking Chris. He held her arms behind her back  
  
"Get off me you son of a.. " Steph shouted as the man covered her mouth  
  
Chris was doing ok when the main Neanderthal buried the metal pipe into Chris' ribs.   
  
"NO!" Stephanie shouted as she heard Chris shout in pain and the Neanderthal pulled the pipe up again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to DCFanatic4life and Y2J MARK for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please review if i know people are enjoying it i'll update faster.  
  
Rating is for language and Violence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next thing Stephanie knew she was lying on a garbage bag and it was raining. From the pain in her jaw she figured one of the guys hit her. She looked around her and jumped at what she saw.  
  
Chris was lying a few feet away. She couldnt see his face. She ran over to him  
  
"Chris?" She said slowly, as she tried to pull the hair from his face gently when she pulled her hand up.  
  
"Oh god" she whispered as she saw blood on her hand.  
  
"Chris! Chris! Oh God please wake up! (Looks around the ally) I need help" Stephanie shouted but was only met with her own echo.  
  
" Please someone...anyone" she yelled as she looked down at Chris.  
  
She didnt know what to do there was nobody around and she didnt know this part of the city very well.  
  
She stood and went to the end of the ally and looked around but saw nobody, maybe she should go for help, but what if Chris woke up and didnt know where he was, who he was!   
  
She went back to Chris and leaned over him and whispered  
  
"I'll be right back" she ran down the ally and toward the bar hoping the Neanderthals had gone. The bar was closing and there was nobody around. Wait she saw two guys stumble out of the bar they looked familiar but now wasn't the time to think about it. She ran to them  
  
"Shit!" One said as he saw Stephanie and rushed toward her seeing her blood stained clothes   
  
"Are you al....youre Stephanie McMahon?" the same man said  
  
Stephanie ignored him and grabbed onto his arm trying to pull him as she explained.  
  
"Please you have to help him," she cried  
  
"Help who?"  
  
" Chris i can't wake him, please help him"  
  
"Chris" the man asked shocked, that's when she realised why she recognised him, he was a WCW wrestler, Lance Storm. The other man who could barely walk a second ago was now suddenly very sober but she couldn't put a name to his face and wasnt that interested at that moment in time.  
  
" Chris Irvine? That Chris?"  
  
"Yes please help him"  
  
"Where is he?" Stephanie lead the men to the ally where Chris was still lying motionless  
  
"Fuck!" one of the men, shouted as they rushed over. Lance tried to wake Chris.  
  
"What happened to him?" Lance asked Stephanie  
  
" He helped me and these guys they came back and they hit him with a metal pipe"  
  
" Billy (Kidman) go call an ambulance" the second man rushed past Stephanie who just staired at Chris from a few feet away.  
  
" This is my fault" Lance ignored her then suddenly Chris moved  
  
"Shit" Lance jumped falling backwards into a puddle  
  
" Chris can you hear me?"  
  
"Mmm" was all Chris could manage as he tried to get up  
  
" No dont move Billy went to call an ambulance  
  
"No i'm ok"  
  
" Yeah i got that from the blood and bruises and wincing in pain" Lance said sarcastically as Chris attempted to glare but didnt have the energy.  
  
"Stephanie!" he suddenly yelled as he tried to get up but yelled in pain.  
  
Stephanie ran over to him  
  
"I'm here, i'm ok" she managed a smile  
  
Billy came back out of breath  
  
"I couldnt find a damn phone, i looked everywhere. I tried banging on the door of the club but the bastards ignored me" Billy choked out  
  
" It doesnt matter i'm not going to hospital" Chris said as he tried to build up enough energy to get up  
  
"But" all three started before Chris cut them off  
  
" I just wanna get out of this damn ally" Chris managed as he tried to get up" but started to fall back when Lance caught him.  
  
Billy and Lance helped him up and out of the ally.  
  
"Where's your hotel?" Lance asked  
  
" Its about 25 minutes away" Steph replied  
  
"He'll never get that far we'll go to ours its not far" Billy said  
  
"Ok" Stephanie followed.  
  
When they got there they tried to act as casual as possible walking through the lobby as quickly they could which was near impossible.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Chris they got to their door.  
  
Chris went on the bed and as soon as he hit it he was trying to fight sleep.  
  
" Stephanie cleaned up the cut on his head and face. When they took his shirt off Chris wasn't the only one who winced in pain.  
  
"Thats gotta hurt" Lance said  
  
" Wow i hadn't notice," Chris said sarcastically  
  
"I'll go get more bandages from my room" Billy said as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Stay awake Chris" but it was too late he was out.  
  
" He needs a doctor" Lance said looking at Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie thought for a minute  
  
"I'll call Shane" she went to the phone, Lance staired at her in confusion  
  
"Umm the last i heard Shane wasnt a doctor"  
  
"No but he can get one"  
  
" What is he, in the mob" Lance asked  
  
" Very funny he can get one of the WWF's physios, that'll have to do" Stephanie replied as she took out her phone and dialled  
  
"Shane its Stephanie i need to ask you a strange favour?"  
  
In Billy room 20 minutes later.  
  
"So lets recap, you where a bitch to Chris then you followed him to apologise got drunk, danced topless on a bar, Chris saved you from guys trying to strip you then got the crap beaten out of him for his troubles?" Shane asked Stephanie who could just manage  
  
" Uh huh" with a shy smile. Shane sighed and turned to Lance and said  
  
" I bet youre just dying to be a part of the WWF" with a sarcastic tone, and Lance gave a short laugh and smiled.  
  
" Dads going to kill me" Shane couldnt help but laugh at his sister  
  
" Youre gonna tell him?" Shane asked letting out another laugh  
  
" I have to"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he's my Dad"  
  
" Look Steph i know youre 'Daddy's little girl'" Shane started as he rolled his eyes  
  
" But you dont have to tell him EVERYTHING. You think i do? You think i did as a kid?"  
  
" You where in trouble all the time as a kid so he knew everything" Stephanie replied  
  
" Yeah but that was the times i got caught" Shane said with a slightly evil yet sexy smile.  
  
" What didnt you get caught for" Stephanie asked cautiously  
  
" I wonder what's taking so long," Shane said as he jumped up obviously and not very sutterly changing the subject.  
  
Lance and Billy exchanged looks as they wondered what the older McMahon sibling didnt get caught for as someone came through the door  
  
" So?" Shane asked  
  
" Well remember i'm not much more qualified for this than Stephanie is but i think he'll be ok, he should go see a doctor as he hit his head though" the man replied  
  
" Ok thanks alot." Shane said with a smile as the physio left  
  
" So what now?" Stephanie asked  
  
" We should get back to the hotel. I don't think Bischoff would be too pleased if he found us here," Shane said as he looked at Lance and Billy  
  
"Yeah but can you get Chris to your hotel?" Billy asked  
  
" He'd just have to make it to the car and to his room, the hard part will be getting him past reception" Shane said with a sigh as he left to go to Lances room  
  
Shane knocked lightly and then went in. He found Chris lying on the bed.  
  
" How you feeling?"  
  
" Like Rikishi sat on me" Shane laughed and pulled a chair out  
  
" We gotta get back to the hotel"  
  
" That means i gotta move right? Just throw me out the window" Chris said covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
" Come on" Chris sat up slowly as Lance entered  
  
" You need a hand?"   
  
" Yeah thanks. Stephanie?" Shane called as his sister poked her head around the door  
  
" Make sure nobody's around"  
  
Stephanie checked, the hallway was deserted so they left Lance' room they got to the elevator and waited when they heard a voice  
  
"Shit!" Lance whispered " Its Eric" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Dark_Princess for reviewing. I don't know why it doesnt show up but its very annoying!I just figure if nobody reviews nobody's reading. This story will be pretty long, i've written a few chapters ahead i just don't want to post them too fast incase nobodys interested.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this and please review and i'll update faster. Thanks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Oh crap! Umm go talk to him" Shane said trying to make sure Chris didn't fall  
  
" About what?" Lance asked desperately  
  
" I dont know he's your boss, think of something, your next match anything just go"   
  
Lance went round the corner and almost went smack into Eric  
  
" Hey Lance what's up?" Eric asked as he put his phone in his pocket  
  
" Umm n..nothing why would anything be up?" Lance blurted out as Shane rolled his eyes, flopping against the wall before realising he was the only one keeping Chris up and only just managed to catch him, which made Chris groan in pain  
  
" What was that?" Eric asked trying to look over Lances shoulder as Lance tried to stay in Eric's line of sight making him look a little like he was blocking him in a basketball game.  
  
" What was what?" Lance asked as casually as he could  
  
" That noise"   
  
" I didnt hear anything"  
  
" Hmm" Eric said shrugging it off  
  
" Well cya later" Eric said as he tried to get past  
  
"WAIT!" Lance yelled  
  
" Umm i wanted to talk to you about (thinks) about umm my match tomorrow i think its a bad idea"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have never been against each other and i heard Raws going to be good so you want to stick with what the fans know right?"  
  
" Youve been against Kanyon before" Eric replied confused  
  
" Well yes but" Lance continued to make a very feeble excuse as the lift finally got there. They got in and when the doors closed they all let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
Lance heard the doors shut   
  
" Well i better let you go. Night" Lance said as he hurried away half way through a sentence  
  
" But you...nevermind" Eric said as he walked away  
  
Shane, Stephanie and Chris got to the hotel Stephanie went in first to check nobody was around and signalled Shane to come.   
  
They got to the elevator with a few looks from a couple of people but they where drunk so Shane figured they'd think they imagined it.  
  
They got in the elevator and then Shane suddenly realised something  
  
" Chris you arent rooming with anyone right?"   
  
" Crap" Chris replied  
  
" They double booked the rooms i'm with Jay (Christian)"   
  
" Wonderful now what? I think he's going to ask questions if he sees you like this" Shane thought for a moment  
  
" Ok youre good friends right ok we'll tell him he cant say anything"  
  
" What if he does?"  
  
" You got any better ideas" Shane asked Stephanie who dropped her head as a no.  
  
They got to Chris' room  
  
They practically scared the life out of Jason who was watching TV  
  
" what the" Jason started before seeing Chris  
  
" What the hell happened?" he said with his jaw practically on the ground  
  
" Dont ask but dont strain yourself to help" Shane said sarcastically  
  
" Oh sorry" They got Chris on the bed and he was asleep seconds after  
  
Shane apologised to Jason who was still in a little shock but said it was ok Shane said they'd try to explain another time and he and Stephanie left.   
  
It was the moment Stephanie was dreading, Shane and her alone  
  
" My room!" Shane simply said and Stephanie followed her brother.  
  
" What the hell were you thinking? Why where you following Chris? Why didnt you apologise in the morning?" Shane asked   
  
" I dont know" Steph said looking at her feet  
  
" Jesus what a time to figure out you like the guy" Shane muttered which made Stephanies head shoot up  
  
" What?"  
  
(A/N Shane and Stephanie are having too different conversations here hopefully you can follow it lol)  
  
" I mean you see the guy practically everyday and you figure it out then," Shane said  
  
" What do you mean like him? I dont like him" Stephanie questioned  
  
" Going to a metal bar alone"  
  
" I mean i like him but"  
  
" And dancing on the bar"  
  
" He's kinda cute "  
  
"Daddy's little girl my ass!"  
  
" Ya know if you go for that type"  
  
Shane had come to the conclusion Steph wasnt listening to him and was ranting about something  
  
" If you like the blonde hair and the clear blue eyes and the whole rock star image, perfect body.." Stephanie said as she tilted her head and thought and then realised Shane was staring at her  
  
" What?" Shane just threw his arms in the air and left leaving Stephanie calling after him.  
  
"Where are you going? What do you mean by "like him"? Shane...?"  
  
The next day Chris woke early and sat up fast well tried to anyway before wincing in pain and holding his ribs, which reminded him, what, happened the night before. Jason turned around to see Chris sitting in bed leaning against the wall with one arm over his face the other holding his ribs.  
  
"You gonna tell me what happened yet?" Jason asked but Chris just sat there not moving. Jason looked at Chris' chest  
  
" He's breathing anyway" he muttered to himself while getting out of bed and walking to his friends bed he leaned close to Chris just as Chris moved his arm  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" They both yelled as Jason stumbled back and fell on the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked trying to get his breathing back to normal  
  
" I asked you something and you didnt answer me" Jason replied still laying on the floor  
  
" So what you thought you'd give me a heartattack?"  
  
"Sorry" Jason said with a shy laugh  
  
"So what happened last night?" Jason asked but all Chris did was stare blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally replying making Jason jump a little  
  
" Nothing" was all he said  
  
" Nothing!? You have to be kidding me look at you youre a wreck"   
  
" Thanks alot it's nice to know i have you to cheer me up" Chris said with a sarcastic smile and tone  
  
" So...anything happen?" Jason asked as innocently as he could while looking at the floor  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well i saw Stephanie last night so did something happen?"  
  
" Yeah we got it on then she beat the crap out of me and called Shane to help get me back here" Chris snapped a little  
  
" HEY Chill out i was just asking"  
  
" WHY where you asking? What would make you think that?"  
  
" Oh umm" Jason stumbled for an answer as someone knocked on the door and the phrase saved by the bell came into Jason's head. He opened the door to see Shane  
  
" Hey Shane hope youre in a good mood" he said looking at Chris who just glared at him so he decided to make himself scarce  
  
" I'll go have a shower and leave you guys to...talk," Jason said before rushing to the bathroom  
  
" How you feeling?" Shane asked as he sat on the bed opposite  
  
" Alright, if i got hit by a bus"   
  
" Listen i saw Dad this morning, i told him some guys started hassling Steph at a bar and you saved her so they caught up with you later. I'd appreciate it if you stuck with that" Shane said sounding more than a little fed up that he was having to ask him to lie to cover up one of his sisters screw ups  
  
" So you left out the part about her dancing topless on a bar then?"  
  
" Yeah i dont wanna be an only child...no offence"  
  
" None taken and don't worry i wont say anything. So what did Vince say? Is he really pissed?" Chris asked nervously  
  
" At Stephanie yes, at you no, he's thankful to you for 'saving his precious baby girl" Shane said as he shook his head and looked at the floor  
  
" Dont you ever get sick of covering up for her?"  
  
" Yeah but she's my sister" Shane said as he shrugged  
  
" Doesnt mean you gotta cover her back whenever she makes a dumbass mistake which she does often"   
  
"Tell me about it" Shane said laughing.  
  
Stephanie stood outside the door she'd heard everything they had just said she turned around to go smack into Amy (Lita)  
  
" Sorry" she muttered as she ran past  
  
" Whats with her?" Matt asked  
  
"Maybe she broke a nail" Amy replied as they watched her disappear around the corner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Man I haven't updated this in forever. If anyone's still reading I'm relly sorry. I focused on other story's I'm working on (My Matt and Hardyz muse's wouldn't shut up). Kinda suck's I daren't put them online lol.   
  
Anyway thank's to those who have reviewed so far, it's very much appreciated.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A few days passed and Chris went back to work. He got the boys taking the piss a little at first but he was expecting that.  
  
Chris was reading an article in Metal Edge as he walked to the locker room when somebody rushed past him banging his arm into his ribs.  
  
" Dont mind m...what a suprise" Chris said looking at the person in front  
  
" Sorry, JERICHO!" Steph snapped  
  
" Whats with you?" Chris asked  
  
" Oh nothing. I'm a spoilt brat remember, I dont have problems"  
  
" I didnt want to be the one to say it, Oh wait I did say it"  
  
" Very funny. At least youre slagging me off to my face this time" Steph said as she turned but Chris went after her.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Like you dont know" Steph said glaring at Chris who looked at her blankley.  
  
" Oh whatever, I heard you!" Steph snapped  
  
" Heard what?"  
  
" You and Shane where talk about me in the hotel room" Chris suddenly realised what she was talking about  
  
" Oh that!" Chris said.  
  
" Oh that? OH THAT! IS THAT IT?!" Steph shouted.  
  
" What were you expecting?" Chris asked shrugging.  
  
" An apology"  
  
" An apology? You have to be kidding me?" Chris said laughing but Steph continued to glaire.  
  
" You follow me, get me beat up and YOU want an apology!"  
  
" I didnt ask you to help me. I would have been fine If you'd just minded your own business!"  
  
" You are unbelieveable" was all Chris could say as he left.  
  
" So you're just gonna walk away...?"  
  
" Yeah because to be quite honest I cant stand to look at you right now, youre selfish, spoilt, irresponsible and childesh!" Chris said calmly  
  
" And thats just for starters"  
  
" Yeah well....youre one to talk"   
  
'Great comeback' Stephanie thought to herself as Chris laughed, shook his head and walked off leaving Stephanie alone and feeling like the biggest bitch in the world.  
  
Why did she let him get to her, she always did, why? it was so frustrating, then she remembered what Shane said  
  
" OH MY GOD!"  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKED CHRIS!" Steph asked as she burst into Shanes office.  
  
" Can I answer that with a duh!?" Shane asked but Steph just staired at him.  
  
"Oh come on it was odvious, everyone knows"  
  
" Everyone...?"  
  
" Well pretty much. I'm sure Dads as oblivious as you have been but.."  
  
" He hates me" Steph cut in slumping onto Shanes leather coutch.  
  
Her brother sat next to her   
  
" He doesnt hate you" Shane said not sure wheather he was lying or not.  
  
" I heard what he said, In the hotel room"  
  
" OH" Shane said looking out the window so he didn't have to make eye contact.  
  
" And we just kinda had a run in" Stephanie said shyly.  
  
" What did you do?"  
  
" What makes you think I did something? He could have done something"  
  
" Ok what did he do?"  
  
" Ok it was me" Shane just sighed and dropped his head as he felt his sanity drifting away.  
  
" He called me alot of names though.....after I was a bitch to him"  
  
" I really dont understand you. You like him but youre a bitch to him, thats primary school stuff. You may aswell punch him on the arm and run away" Shane said as Stephanie dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Later Chris was sat in the arena listening to music on his personal CD player whilst writing, but looking up occasionally to see how the rookies where doing in the ring.  
  
"Hey" Steph said as she came up behind Chris,   
  
" Great now hes ignoring me" she said to herself before noticing the cable of his earphones.  
  
"Oooh" She tapped him on the shoulder he turned around took out one of the earphones.  
  
" This about work?" he asked  
  
"No" Steph replied and Chris put the earphones back in. She sighed and tapped him on the shoulder again,  
  
" Yes?" he asked  
  
"I am one of your bosses you know" she said hands on hips  
  
" I know and I asked if its business and you said no" Chris said as he put his earphones back in but Steph pulled them both out.  
  
" Hey do you mind?"  
  
" We have to talk"   
  
" No we dont"  
  
Chris was about to put his earphones back in when Steph grabbed his hand. She stopped and looked into Chris' eyes. Chris was just waiting for another bitch and was certainly not prepared for what she did. She grabbed him and kissed him passionatly. Chris pulled away after a few minutes shock all over his face stairing at Stephanie he slowly stood up.  
  
" I have to go..." Chris said walking like a zombie.  
  
" Where?"  
  
"....Back....to WCW" Chris said as he left the arena in a daze leaving Steph more confused than ever.  
  
*At the other side of the arena.*  
  
"How dare she kiss him? He hates her, he'd never fall for that conniving bitch! I think its time to stop messing around."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Please review and let me know what you like/don't like.  
  
Thank's. 


End file.
